OMG! The Ultimite CROSSOVER!
by Ultimate Bookworm 100
Summary: After Hiccup and Astrid die, they meet a lion and his daughters, and their "frememys". They learn that they have even powerful powers then they already had! Skip a few years and they meet Jack Frost, Merida, Elsa, Anna, Rupunzel, etc. etc. However, their ememys are awaking from their deep deep sleep. Will they defeat them with the help of Aslan's army? Or will they Perish.


**Hi guy's, just so you know, this is my first fanfiction story. I'v always been reading other authors story's, but now I've decided to creat my own.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

~~Prologue - Killed~~

NO ONE'S POV

' _This is Berk.'_

An dark piece of land appeared from the fog and darkness. To visiting clans or tribes, it would appear to be cruel and callous.

' _It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees of freezing to death.'_

The fog finally finally started to lift, revealing a surprisingly nice looking island, after all, don't judge a book by it's cover.

' _It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.'_

The fog has, by now, fully lifted showing the island's true hidden beauty.

' _Our village, in a word: sturdy. It's been here for several generations, but every single building is new.'_

The houses on this island always looked new. Some of the ground around this village were scorched and burned.

' _We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the ''pests''. You see, most people have mice, or mosquitoes, we have...'_

Among the herd of sheep in their pastures, eating grass, one of them suddenly was snatched! It's companions looked up, startled, then went back chomping. One even walked toward the snatched sheep's grass area and started eating! Those sheep couldn't even care less about that poor sheep!

" _DRAGONS!"_

A horn was blown. On the more northern side of the island, a door opened from a nearby house. Out ran a girl who had just turned nineteen years old. She wore a beautiful simple white dress that had four slits on the sides, under that was a simple white skirt. Her dress was embroidered with red thread. Around her shoulders was a white cape with the same red embroidery along the edges. Her boots were white leather with a red fringe. Around her waist was a golden red sash. On her arms were red armbands. Her beautiful golden hair that was in an elegant long braid, went to her ankles. She had a red tiara like headband placed on top of her hair. She had a bow on her back so she could reach it easily. Around her waist were a quiver full of magical arrows, and a sword. Hidden on her boots were two fire swords. The only weapon she was using right now was a beautifully carved long glossy obsidian staff. She twirled it expertly before she ran towards a house, connected from her own, on a hill. She knocked on the door and waited. A minute later, a nineteen year old boy opened the door. He wore a red tunic and pants that were embroidered with white his shoulders was an red, with white embroidery, cape. His leather boots were red with a white of a flesh and blood left leg, he had a metal and leather peg leg. Around his waist was a sword. Attached to his boots, were two fire swords, just like the girl's. He was, right now, holding his own staff in his left hand. They both grinned mischievously at each other. The girl because she was ready to annoy people, and the boy, because he wanted to supposedly 'kick' dragon rear ends. They were a pranking and inventing team ever since they were five. After all, what else are they supposed to do, they are the only nineteen year old vikings living on this island.

"You ready Hiccup? Or are you too scared?" asked the girl in a mocking voice.

"Are you kidding Astrid?! Of course not!" replied the boy.

These two teenagers had lots of things in common, but their one and only dangerous thing in common was that they loved dragons. Their 'supposed' enemy. They always played with the dragons, but the dragon that they wanted to see was the Night Fury. They never did. They were both 'runts' to the village, but hey, at least they 'help' by the girl or boy knocking dragon's out and, using his or her magic, making an illusion of a dragon. Now there's another thing in common. They both have very powerful magic powers that they were born with. In fact, their magic was what helped them 'kill' the Monstrous Nightmare when they were done with their dragon , the boy or girl used his or her sword and 'killed' the 'dragon'. After having their minor squabble, they began to run toward the village forge.

' _Most people would leave. Not us, we're vikings, we have stubbornness issues. Our names are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and Astrid Freya Hofferson Haddock. We know, Astrid is a great name! While Hiccup stinks. But it's not the worst, parents believe hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls like their charming viking demeanor.'_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Morning!" Astrid was knocked onto her back by a rather drunk man.

"You okay?" asked Hiccup.

"Yep. My sense of smell isn't." Astrid was brushing off the minor mud from her staff.

"Whatever do you mean Astrid?"

"I mean that his breath smells so much like mead and ale! What else do you think Hiccup?!" Astrid looked rather annoyed.

"Okay,okay, I'm sorry. Jeez Astrid, no need to blow up!"

"Whatever, come on, let's go!"

They were almost at the forge when,

"HICCUP! ASTRID!" yelled two burly men, "Bring the kids to the Great Hall!"

"Yes sir! No problem!" answered these two teens.

' _That's Stoick the Vast and Fearless Finn. Rumor has it that when they were babies, they both popped two dragons's off their heads. Do we believe it? Yes we do.'_

Hiccup and Astrid quickly sprinted towards the group of kids. They were almost to the doors of the Great Hall when one of the little girls cried,

"Mom? Dad? I'm scared!"

"Now, now Thora, don't be!" Astrid quickly carried her daughter, Thora Valerie Haddock in her arms.

"Same here cousin! I'm scared!" this time it was the black haired girl that spoke.

"Come on Heather! It's not like we're going to trick you!" scolded Hiccup.

The little crowd of kids and the two teens finally reached the Great Hall doors when two wail like screeches rang through the air. The dreaded Night Fury's. Hiccup and Astrid quickly herded the kids into the Great Hall and turned around to go 'fight' once more. Thora cried,

"MOM, DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Hiccup and Astrid looked back and sighed. Astrid quickly ran towards her daughter.

"Thora, you have to stay here and be safe! Understand?" Thora sighed and nodded. Astrid said to her younger cousins, "Don't let her out of your sights." and ran back towards the raid. The raid ranged on. Hiccup and Astrid were in the middle of 'killing' a Monstrous Nightmare when Stoick and Finn yelled,

"HICCUP! ASTRID! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

At the sound of their voices, Hiccup and Astrid quickly 'killed' the Monstrous Nightmare and turned around. They saw nothing. The two Night Fury's screeches rang again through the air. Suddenly two plasma blasts were fired toward the two teens! They tried to get out of the way… but they were too late. When Stoick and Finn waved away the dust, they saw the bodies of their only children.

The Autumn Leaves were slowly drifting toward the ground and sea, where a lone boat lay, docked.

" _Lo, There_

 _Do You See Your Grieving Father._

 _Lo, There_

 _Do You See Your Mother,_

 _And Your Sisters,_

 _And Your Relatives._

 _Lo, There_

 _Do You See The Line Of Our People,_

 _Back To The_

 _BEGINNING!_

 _They Do Call To You._

 _They Bid You Take Your Places_

 _Among Them, In The Walls Of_

 _VALHALLA!_

 _Where The Brave May Live_

 _FOREVER!"_

After the village finished singing the funeral song, the warriors pushed the boat, were Hiccup and Astrid's bodies lay, with a peaceful smile upon their lips. Thora was standing between her grandfather's with a fierce look upon her face. Then Gobber, the village blacksmith said,

" _May The Valkyries Welcome You_

 _And Lead You all Through_

 _Odin's Great Battlefield._

 _May They Sing Your Names_

 _With Love And Fury,_

 _So That We Might Hear It Rise_

 _From The Depths Of Valhalla_

 _And Know That You've Taken Your Rightful Place_

 _At The Table Of Kings And Queens._

 _For A Great Young Man And Woman has fallen:_

 _Warriors._

 _Soon To Be Chieftains._

 _A Mother and Father. A Son and Daughter."_

Gobber gave the first bow and arrow to Thora. She carefully put the tip into the fire and aimed. Everyone was holding their breath for this would prove if Thora will be a good warrior, viking, and Heir. Thora suddenly shot her arrow. The villagers gasped because it flew, pure and straight. Then Stoick and Finn both shot the arrows with flames on the tips toward the funeral ship. After them, the entire village had their turn. Stoick and Finn sighed, then, they turned around and left. Later, a lone figure stood. She raised her head and said softly,

"Mom? Dad? Just so you know, I will always be happy. I will spread your joy. You know how you told me that dragons aren't bad, and that they are actually good? I will always play with them and learn their secrets. Well, I guess this is goodbye…." Thora walked away sad, yet happy, knowing that her parents will still be with her. Little did she know that a figure was watching her every move. This figure quickly help out a long staff and pointed it towards Thora. From the tip came a bright emerald light that wrapped around Thora without her noticing. Then, the light disappeared. The Figure quietly pulled down her hood, for it was a girl, and whispered,

"Do not fret dearest Thora. For I, Princess Emily Sophia Holmström, your great aunt, will take care of you and your parents. I swear upon my entire life." Then, Emily jumped upon her waiting dragon and flew away, into the sunset, into her kingdom to see Thora's parents,alive and living in her kingdom.


End file.
